rain
by chubbynlite
Summary: drabble series featuring HxJ and RxC all involving the rain in one way or another. not interconnected or anything, just standalones. pm or review if you'd like to read about a specific situation.
1. window

**window**

* * *

I felt his breath against my forehead. It was weird but in a cute and endearing way. We were so close. So, so close. I'd known Huey for years and we'd never been this close before. I felt his arm tighten around my waist and I relaxed into his warmth.

Who knew how long it'd been since we laid down, but I didn't want it to end. Just talking for hours as if we were the only two people in the world.

He cleared his throat slightly, "What's… your favorite thing in the world?"

"I have a lot of favorite things, that's such a broad question!" I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, kissing his chin softly. What was my favorite thing? I had a lot of favorites…

"First thing that comes to mind, don't think too hard," he shrugged slightly and rubbed the small of my back.

"Uhhhh Huey you know I hate being put on the spot like this!" I sucked my teeth and tried to brainstorm but nothing that he didn't already know came to mind. He knew my favorite foods, music, books… everything. "Please be more specific?"

"No," he made a face at me like I was crazy for asking. "favorite thing. Think outside the box."

I squeezed his arm as I laid there with my lips pursed. Outside the box… outside the box… I looked past him and out through the window that was slightly cracked. It was still raining like it was when I first got here, maybe a little heavier. And was I just oblivious or did he crack the window open when I went to the bathroom?

The curtains blew slightly with a gust of wind and I tried to keep from laughing. Did he really open the window to make it colder… so we could get closer? That was cute. It definitely worked though.

"I think I have my answer," I smiled proudly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"My favorite thing, like the best feeling ever, is when it's cold and rainy. It's so weird… it's just this super relaxing feeling but at the same time, I can feel the cold in my body and together it just feels so good. Like, I'd go stand outside on the porch right now if I was by myself. Bonus points if it's dark."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for some change of feature on his otherwise blank face. "You're weird, Jazmine."

I stopped myself from laughing and tried to be serious, "You asked!"

* * *

**even though i should be working on other stories (which i am) i like writing drabble series. none of these are connected and are exactly one page length in writing. but length will depend on dialogue and stuff ofc. **


	2. downtown

**downtown**

* * *

I hated the cold. I hated it even more when it decided to be cold and rainy at the same time. Someone would think after growing up in Chicago and then Maryland, I'd be somewhat used to it. It just seemed as I got older, the more vulnerable I was to the cold.

Now? If it was below 40 degrees outside I'm wasn't leaving my house unless absolutely necessary. No, I don't want to hang out. No, I'm not free. No, I don't care that your cat is dying. Hit me up when I can't feel the chill in my bones five minutes after I step outside. I kinda understand what Granddad was complaining about when I was younger.

Despite feeling the immense hatred to cold, rainy days… here I was walking around downtown… in the cold and rain. With Jazmine.

I couldn't say no to her so here I was, holding her oversized, two-sizes too big, umbrella while she ranted about how classes were kicking her ass. My fingers were going numb, my face was cold, I felt the beginning of a shiver in the pit of my stomach.

She finally stopped talking enough to look over at me before pulling us off to the side and under an awning. She took the umbrella from me and closed the umbrella before leaning it against the wall. "You look really cold."

"That's because I am," I sighed in relief and immediately shoved my hands into my pockets.

"If you would have said something, I would have held the umbrella Huey," she rolled her eyes at me. She slid her gloves off and put them into her coat pockets before placing her hands on my cheeks. "You know, did you ever stop to think that you're cold because you don't dress for the weather?"

I glanced down at myself. I was wearing joggers and a hoodie. Seemed pretty warm to me. I looked at her, "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

She sucked her teeth as she slid her warm hands into the pocket of my hoodie and held my hands, "You don't have an actual coat on, no gloves, no hat, and I bet you ten bucks you only have a white t-shirt on underneath your hoodie. Of _course, _you're cold, you big baby."

"Normal people don't come outside in this weather just because," I countered.

"I like the rain. And normal people dress appropriately 'in this weather'," she rolled her eyes.

Only Jazmine would _enjoy _walking around downtown when it was 38 degrees and raining.

And only I would _agree _to walk around downtown when it was 38 degrees and raining just to be with her. She also had a fair point about dressing correctly, too.

* * *

**another little snippet. these take the pressure off of me to right crazy long stories and i like them bc they're short and sweet. i'll probably post a few RxC snippets too here and there. buuuuut leave a review of a rainy 'situation' you want to see the characters in and i'll write it :) **


	3. surprise

**surprise**

* * *

Jazmine was going to be leaving soon. Her parents had packed up mostly everything and were dealing with a few loose ends at the house, checking that they had everything. It wasn't like they'd be able to drop by once they left, not when they were moving across the country to California.

Jazmine was, understandably, upset about it all. She never wanted to move. Especially not to California. Away from her childhood home, away from her friends, away from all the memories she'd made. Who wanted to go into their senior year of high school when they didn't know anybody? She understood _why_ they were moving. Better money, better home, better this and better that. She just didn't understand why it couldn't wait _one _more year until she graduated.

The clouds that hung over the area were dark and ominous, hiding the sun away. It was a fitting mood. She was throwing her life away in Woodcrest to start a new one in some beach town in California.

Jazmine heaved a huge sigh and sat up from the sidewalk. She was hoping that it would start pouting so bad that they wouldn't be able to leave today. Or tomorrow. Or ever, for that matter. She walked across the street to the Freeman's house and rang the doorbell. Her and Huey had barely talked in the past few weeks but she wanted to say her goodbyes.

Mr. Freeman's typical yelling for someone to get the door, then the familiar creaking of the steps. The door opened and Jazmine smiled at who opened it.

He peaked out behind her, glancing at her house, "Leaving soon?"

"Yeah, maybe twenty minutes and then we're gone…" Jazmine trailed off. She was going to miss Huey the most. There was this feeling in her gut that once she left, there would be no reason for them to talk anymore. She knew she'd talk to everyone else… but Huey was seemingly slipping away.

"Wanna go up to the hill?" Huey asked, peeking up at the sky. It had been like this all day and hadn't rained yet, what was twenty minutes? He slid on his slides and closed the door behind him. He could see the tears already forming in Jazmine's eyes so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he lead the way. "Why're you crying?"

"I just wanna stay here. I'm leaving everything behind, everything. It makes no sense," Jazmine said, letting the tears flow slowly. She had been building this up for days. Was Huey really comforting her? "California? Really?"

Huey didn't blame the DuBois'. They were good, experienced lawyers, they could make some decent money in a larger area. In an area that was even richer than Woodcrest. "You'll get used to it, don't even cry about that. You make friends fast. It'll be back to normal once you settle in."

Huey Freeman was always the one to sit and talk sense. He had been so distant with Jazmine, ever since he found out that she was going to be leaving. She'd been stuck by his side since the moment he got to Woodcrest and now… she was just going to be gone. He didn't want it to hurt so slowly, but surely, he pulled away from her.

They were up at the top of the hill now. Jazmine pulled away from Huey as she leaned against the tree. Why did the thought of leaving Huey hurt so much more than leaving her home behind?

Brown eyes glanced up at the sky, past the huge tree, as drops of water started to drizzle down. It was fitting. He'd felt like this for weeks now. Huey leaned against the tree next to Jazmine. All junior year, he thought about how he was going to approach her. Ask her out on a date or something. It was obvious that he had wasted his time trying to muster up the courage.

Now she was leaving forever. It stung more than Huey would ever like to admit.

"I'm gonna miss you Huey," Jazmine muttered, finally letting her tears out freely. She reached for his hand and grasped it gently. They had only held hands a few times before and the touch sent shivers down both of their arms.

"I'ma miss you too, Jaz," Huey squeezed her hand back for comforts sake. Whether for hers or his, he didn't know. He took a deep breath, "you know… I've been wanting to ask you out for the past year. Guess I waited too long."

"Huh?" Jazmine wiped at her face with her free hand. She sniffled, "That's… that's not funny, Huey."

"I'm serious. I like you, I have for awhile," Huey admitted sheepishly. Feelings had never been his thing. At least not in front of somebody else.

"I wish you would've said something earlier. Instead you ghosted me for weeks," Jazmine didn't mean to say it so harshly but her feelings were hurt. She could've spent her summer with Huey. And in more than a 'just friends' kind of way. That would've been amazing.

"I'm sorry," Huey mumbled. He was never one to hide from anything, but he didn't know what else to do. He squeezed her hand and held it closer to him, in an attempt to show her that he really meant it. He could've went on a long tangent but that wasn't his thing at all.

Jazmine was peeved but she understood. She had known Huey for so long, she knew that he really meant it when he said sorry. The rain was starting to get heavier but neither of them could find it in themselves to move. It was getting so heavy that the leaves on the tree barely offered any cover. Jazmine turned to look at Huey, ready to say that maybe they should get going.

So imagine her surprise (and Huey's, really) when his lips were pressed firmly against hers. It was short, it was chaste, but it conveyed the unspoken feelings between the two quite clearly. Huey's hair was finally soaking up the water and making it slump down. Jazmine was grateful that her hair was up in a tight bun but it was just as wet as Huey's was.

"Are we going to keep talking?" Jazmine asked softly.

"If you keep texting, I'll keep replying," Huey replied.

* * *

**this one is longer :) hope you liked it **


End file.
